


The New Kid

by NeamhCridhe



Series: Personalized Fics [6]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 18:44:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19751593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeamhCridhe/pseuds/NeamhCridhe
Summary: *~*These are FICTION stories, meaning some of the stuff in them are NOT REALISTIC and if you don't like them, move along.~*~This is a personalized fic.  I do not like posting personalized fics for the fact that they are just that, personal.  These fics were written as gifts for being wonderful friends and accepting me, flaws and all.  Without them, I would not even be posting my fics here.(I know Felix is currently 18, will be 19 in Sept.  The girl in this fic is currently 15.  In this fic, they have been aged up to their early to mid 20's and attend college.  I never write underage fics and am always putting them well over the legal drinking age.  She also does not mind if her real name is used, so it hasn't been changed, like the others.)





	The New Kid

**Author's Note:**

> *~*These are FICTION stories, meaning some of the stuff in them are NOT REALISTIC and if you don't like them, move along.~*~
> 
> This is a personalized fic. I do not like posting personalized fics for the fact that they are just that, personal. These fics were written as gifts for being wonderful friends and accepting me, flaws and all. Without them, I would not even be posting my fics here.
> 
> (I know Felix is currently 18, will be 19 in Sept. The girl in this fic is currently 15. In this fic, they have been aged up to their early to mid 20's and attend college. I never write underage fics and am always putting them well over the legal drinking age. She also does not mind if her real name is used, so it hasn't been changed, like the others.)

She sighs, tossing her books to the table, making a few people look over at the loud noise.

“Sorry.” She says, her face flaming as she sits.

She couldn't believe the teacher, giving another major project just as she was to leave on a trip with another class. She planned to get as much done as she could that night, tossing sleep out the window. She removes her glasses and rubs her eyes, already drained from the workload of assignments for the week. As she puts her glasses back on, the door opens and the new kid enters the library study room. Her pen falls from her hand as she stares, unable to think or breathe. He started at the university almost two weeks ago, but they only had one class together. He pushes up his glasses as he looks around, his neko ears tucking against his head shyly as he looks around. His eyes land briefly on hers, widening in recognition and her face flames as she quickly looks away. She begins shaking slightly as she dares a peek at him. Her eyes widen when she sees him walking toward her table, managing to choke on air. She coughs as he approaches and his brow furrows in concern.

“Are you all right?” He asks, leaning down and holding out a bottle of water.

She takes the bottle and takes a small sip, nodding. “Yes. Thank you.”

She hands the bottle back and he looks around.

“Do you mind if I sit here?” He asks.

She wheezes. “No...go ahead…”

He sets his bookbag down and begins pulling out his notebook and pen case.

“I don't know how I'm going to do this project…” He says. “I'm still getting used to the class.”

“It is unusual that we get a project like this.” She says quietly.

“Oh...well...I'll manage somehow.” He says, looking at her.

Her eyes lock in his two colored ones, the left a grayish-green and the right a golden brown with an almost yellow center. The colors swirl and he smirks, making her blush and look away. He chuckles softly as they start working on the project. They give each other ideas and help when they get stuck. She was still nervous around him, but she realized he was just as nervous. She starts rubbing her eyes again, growing more tired and he notices.

“You should go get some sleep.” He says, his accent giving her goosebumps since it was thicker with his own tiredness.

She shakes her head. “I leave on a trip tomorrow. I need to get as much done as I can tonight or I won't get to enjoy the trip with my afternoon class.”

“Oh. I'll go get us some coffee then.” He says and stands.

“You don't need to do that.” She says, blushing.

“It's okay. The walk will help wake me.” He says, smiling and showing pointed canines.

He heads out and she stretches, yawning widely. She lays her head on her arm to rest her eyes and ends out falling asleep.

“Wakey, wakey.” A heavily Australian accented voice says. “Time to wake up, Lys.”

She blinks awake and looks into Felix’s two colored eyes.

He smiles. “Wake up, Lys.” He repeats. “Here.”

He holds out a cup of coffee as she sits up, taking it. She sips at it and he reaches over to smooth her hair, pushing it behind her ear. Her face flames and she looks away, pushing her glasses up her nose.

“You look so cute.” He murmurs.

“Wh-what?” She stammers.

“You're cute.” He repeats.

She feels her face flame and looks down at the cup in her hands.

“You don't believe me.” He says.

She chews on her lip, looking at him. Her eyes move, noticing his freckles for the first time. He watches her look at him, propping his head up on his pink sweater paw. He pushes his glasses up his nose, drawing her eyes to his. She blushes, biting her lip and he smiles, making her eyes move to his lips before she quickly looks away. He chuckles and looks around the room, noticing they were the only ones there. She looks at the time and her eyes widen.

“I didn't realize it had gotten so late!” She says, moving to pack up.

“Wait.” He says and his thick accent causes her to look at him. “Don't go. Not yet, Lys.”

Her breath leaves at her name on his lips and looks at him. His gaze darkened slightly as he looks at her and she swallows hard. He moves, walking to her and she backs into the table. His neko ears twitch among his red and blond curly hair, drawing her eyes to them. He moves in front of her, placing his hands on either side of her and leans over her. She leans back, looking at him as she breathes hard.

“F...Felix?” She whispers, her voice failing her.

“How can I not notice you? Always in the back, always shy and nervous when people approach.” He says. “So cute...so desirable.”

The last bit was said lowly, with a slight growl and she gasps softly, goosebumps appearing. He lowers his head, pausing just before his lips touched hers.

“You've been on my mind, day and night, every waking moment and even in my dreams.” He says softly.

She gasps in surprise and he kisses her firmly, moving one hand to the back of her neck as he deepens the kiss. Her hands move to his chest, pushing at him slightly. He pulls back to look at her, both of them breathing hard and licking their lips. She meets his gaze and bites her lip as he caresses her cheek.

“You drive me crazy.” He murmurs.

She couldn't speak, or didn't trust her voice, but he was echoing her own thoughts. He lowers his head again and this time she meets him halfway, kissing him feverishly. He picks her up to sit her on the table and slides her hands over his thighs. She had chosen to wear a flowy floral dress that day, despite not liking too many dresses. His hands slide under the skirt, pulling her against him as he moves between her knees. She gasps, breaking the kiss when she feels his arousal straining against his jeans. He moves his head to her neck and kisses softly, giving her cold chills. Her hand slides into his ear length red and blond hair curls, brushing against his neko ears. They felt like velvet under her hand and trails her fingers over them. He gasps and shivers, gripping her hips more firmly and pulls her against him as he grinds his hips against hers.

“My ears are sensitive…” He moans against her shoulder.

“Oh! I'm sorry.” She says.

“No...touch them. Touch me, Lys.” He says. “Please, touch me.”

She sucks in a breath at his words and at his lips on her neck and shoulder. He pulls back enough to pull his pink baggy sweater off, revealing very toned chest and abs. She wheezes as she looks at him and his hand rests on his belt, looking at her. She could tell he was extremely aroused and bites her lip.

“We can stop…” He says, a small pained look flashing in his eyes before it disappeared.

She knew they shouldn't continue, not in the library study room, but she shakes her head and reaches for him. She slides her hand behind his neck as he kisses her hard. His hands move between them to undo his belt and pants before sliding under her dress to remove her small shorts and panties. He pulls her to the edge of the table and guides the head of his cock to her entrance. He pauses, leaning back to look at her and she bites her lip, pushing her glasses up her nose.

“Please...Felix...you're killing me.” She whispers.

He smirks and kisses her softly, slowly deepening it as he presses his cock into her slowly. She gasps into the kiss and he pulls her legs to wrap around his hips as he slowly begins to move against her. She slides her hand into his hair as he moves his head to her neck. They were already breathing hard as she trembles against him. He lays her back on the table and leans over her, thrusting against her harder. She whimpers, clinging to him and her inner walls clench around him, surprising him.

“Oh...hell...Lys…” He moans between breaths. “I've dreamt of this many times.”

She blushes deeply at his words and buries her head against his shoulder. “Felix…”

He shifts slightly to change the angle and she notices his cock began to swell slightly inside. She quickly forgot about that as her pleasure grows, beginning the climb to her orgasm. He thrusts against her faster, locking his mouth against her neck just under her ear. He bites down gently and she gasps at the feel of his sharp teeth against her skin. Her inner walls clench tight as she reaches her orgasm, digging her nails into the back of his shoulder.

“Fuck...Lys…” He moans, trembling hard as her inner walls squeeze him, bringing him flying over the edge of his orgasm.

He pants hard against her neck as they ride their orgasms, slowing to a stop and holding her close. He pulls back enough to look at her and kisses her softly.

“I...I didn't quite expect that…” He says.

She blushes as he moves to sit in the chair with her on his lap, holding her close.

“I know we barely know one another, but I do like you a lot...” He says. “I've been too shy to approach you.”

“So what made you approach me now?” She asks, her voice cracking and ending in a whisper.

“You looked cute and bored.” He says. “Then your sleepy look had me breathless.”

Her face flames and he kisses her softly.

“You are precious, Lys.” He says as she hides her face against his chest, chucking softly as he rubs her back.


End file.
